


A Head For Wine (2006)

by JennyB



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Canon Related, Community: 30kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muraki hadn't expected to see Tsuzuki on the cruise ship, but he made sure he got his attention! Muraki/Tsuzuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Head For Wine (2006)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "30kisses". Prompt was 'look over here...'.

Despite his beauty, Tsuzuki really is clueless. I’ve been watching him for the past five minutes as he tries to argue with the security guards to grant him access to the VIP deck. If only he would look over here, I could get him what he wants. It’s not like I’m hiding in the shadows, either – not that I’d ever hide from my dark angel.

I chuckle softly to myself. One would think Konoe would have prepared him better for such an assignment, but Tsuzuki can barely string together a semi-intelligent sentence in English. He thinks the guards want money. Poor thing… Still, if it was me, I’d ask for a different sort of compensation…

Which reminds me… he’s never going to get anywhere without my assistance. He still hasn’t noticed me, and I realize this is going to require something beyond my normal subtlety. I glance down at the bottle of Chateau Margaux in my hand. He’s a Shinigami; this should be simple for him.

I roll my eyes and shake my head in disbelief when the bottle strikes him right in the face. Pathetic. He didn’t even see it coming. So much for him being in tune with his surroundings. Once the trained monkeys have left the area, I make my way down the wide staircase toward him. He’s still sitting on his ass, somewhat stunned by what has just happened.

“You really are slow, aren’t you?” I drawl, a hint of a smirk on my lips. Honestly, I’m still surprised by the whole exchange. “I threw that expecting you’d dodge it. The fact that you didn’t, well…” I chuckle darkly as I let my gaze rove over his lissom form. “…That just makes me want you even more…” I stop at his feet and look down at him. It really is unholy how gorgeous he is…

“M-Muraki?” he stammers, his enchanting purple eyes widening as he stares incredulously at me. He looks like he’s seen a ghost…how precious.

I offer him a hand up, my smirk widening when he automatically takes it, for a moment seeming to forget who I am and that he’s supposed to hate me. Once he’s on his feet, I gaze into his eyes, and I let out a soft, sensual purr at the discomfited expression he wears at being this close to me. My gaze shifts to his forehead where the last traces of a bruise are slowly fading, and ever so gently, I brush the spot with my thumb. He flinches slightly, but he doesn’t pull away. “So sorry,” I murmur, my eyes lidding slightly as I lean closer to him. “Would you like me to kiss that better for you?”


End file.
